Devour
by WrasslinChick
Summary: PART 3 OF THE 'PROTECTING THEM' SERIES Layla loves her Fiance, no matter how belittling he can be. but when he betrays her in the worst way possible, can she carry on with planning their wedding? But when Layla finds herself working closely with another man who suffered the same misfortune, will it bring them closer and make her feel alive again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xXx

Layla walked through the dark halls, backwards and forward on her own as she prepared for a match. She swung her arms back and twisted her torso to stretch the muscles in her stomach. As she jumped on the spot she felt really excited at the prospect of wrestling. She always got this feeling before stepping out into the squared circle. She squealed slightly as two arms wrapped around her stomach and hot breath was felt on her neck.

"You look a lot better now." Layla smiled as her man stepped out in front of her.

"Thanks Greg. Do you like it?" She asked, twirling around in front of him to show off her new ring gear. She had ditched her shorts and crop tops for black trousers and a black long sleeve top. Now the only skin she was showing was her neck and face. Oh, and her hands. Greg nodded approvingly.

"I like it. You must feel a lot better now that you're not showing off all that skin." Layla nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah but I have to do what the boss says remember." She tapped Greg on the nose before grabbing his hand and walking towards the locker room's with him. His walkie takie buzzed before they had even taken five steps. He held it up to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Greg quickly pecked Layla on the cheek then disappeared down the hall towards the ring. Layla sighed. He always disappeared before her matches. Layla fought against the pity party she waned and instead plastered a fake smile on her face and entered the women's locker room she shared with Karlee and Kaitlyn. As soon as she walked in, she regretted it. Kaitlyn and Karlee took a few seconds to pick their jaws off the floor after catching sight of Layla in her ring gear.

"Please tell me you're about to change into your attire." Karlee asked, stepping forward and pulling the black fabric from Layla's body. It sprung back into place when she let go. Layla tried not to feel embarrassed.

"Oh for goodness sake! I feel so stupid!" Layla held her head in her hands as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't cry. She couldn't show how upset she was.

"Ah babe, what's the matter?" Kaitlyn and Karlee flanked both sides of her as they held her.

"Oh nothing... Just emotional." Layla stood up and fixed her hair into a high ponytail. Karlee and Kaitlyn watched on as they leant against the pink walls of the dressing room. They both watched as Layla took a deep breath and straightened herself up.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, twirling around to face her two best friends. They both nodded with genuine smiles on their faces.

"Babe, You could wear a bin bag and you would look amazing!" Kaitlyn tried her best to make her friend feel a little better but by the looks of it, it wasn't working. Layla shook her head and headed for her bag, pulling out her pink and purple crop top she normally wore. After slipping out of the long sleeved top she was wearing, she slipped into her normal attire and pulled up the bands, settling them on her bicep.

"How do I look now?" She asked, studying herself in the mirror and looking quite judgemental. Kaitlyn stepped forwards.

"You look amazing Lay... The color really suits you too." She gave Layla a reassuring hug yet Layla was still not satisfied.

"No... I mean how I look physically. Answer me honestly on this one but do I look...fat?" Karlee spluttered and Kaitlyn slapped her face.

"Are you serious woman!" Kaitlyn stood next to her and lifted her shirt up revealing her toned stomach which in comparison was a little bigger than Layla's. Karlee decided to join in and jumped in front of them, pulling up her shirt to reveal her flat as a pancake stomach.

"You girls look amazing but I just feel disgusting!" Layla sighed as she sat down and groaned. Kaitlyn and Karlee exchanged glances.

"Who's been saying this?" They both asked at the same time. Layla looked up, a little startled that maybe they had caught her worrying. She fiddled with her hands as she figured out how to tell the girls without them going mental and killing people.

"Um... Greg said something the other day and it kinda just stuck..." Karlee made a weird noise with her mouth.

"Well fuck me! Where's a baseball bat when you need one?" Layla stood up and blocked the fiery redhead from bashing her way through the door.

"Please just let me explain. He said I was looking a little chubby so I said I would chuck a couple pounds. That's all now sit down." Layla commanded and Karlee obeyed. A knock at the door pulled everyone out of their thinking.

"Come in!" Layla shouted and in walked Greg. You could literally see the steam venting from Kaitlyn and Karlee as he walked over and kissed her. He gave her top a disapproving glare but soon smiled.

"I'm here to walk you to position. You ready to go?" He asked. Layla and even the rest of the girls seemed a little taken aback as Greg's job as a bodyguard for the WWE often meant he was busy on Monday nights. But Layla wasn't going to miss an oppurtunity and she gave him a quick kiss back.

"Sure... Just give me a sec." Layla skipped over to her handbag and pulled out a tiny silver box. She settled it on the bench, slipped off the diamond ring that was on her left hand and placed it neatly into the little box, snapping it shut and putting it into her bag. Greg's face looked vicious and Layla felt a little guilty taking off her engagement ring in front of him.

"Lets go. Now." Greg's words were firm and harsh and Layla felt the sting of them. She walked towards him and took hold of his hand rather reluctantly then he pulled her out into the dark cold corridor.

xXx

Roman stood with his head on the concrete wall in front of him while he listened to his girlfriend rabbit on about how pretty she was.

"I mean I shouldn't be a wrestler... Those little bitches grab my hair and always ruin it." Rosa Mendes stood in front of the mirror fluffing her hair up in a crazy fashion.

"Do you thin I look pretty Romey?" She asked, turning around and walking towards him, perching on his knee. He was brought out of his trance as her big brown eyes looked into his identical ones. He smiled at her brightly, showing off his teeth.

"You look gorgeous honey... Now about tonight-" She interrupted him again.

"I think I need more mascara. My eyes look nice but my eyelashes aren't long enough." Roman groaned as she continued to talk about herself. trust him to choose another girl that was completely self obsessed. He pulled out his phone and text Seth and Dean.

*Fucking help me. Rosa is driving me up the wall*

He stuck his phone back in his pocket to realize Rosa had turned around to face him.

"Who was that? Who were you texting? What were you saying?" Roman just stared at her as she advanced on him.

"It doesn't matter baby... Anyway are we still going out tonight?" Rosa's smile slipped from her face and she started to flick her fingers against her palm.

"I can't tonight baby... I'm meeting up with the girls and then staying over with them." Roman rolled his eyes. Yet another date night had been thrown down the drain because she was busy. Rosa straightened out her wrestling gear and stood at the door.

"Well are you going to walk me to position or are you just going to sit there?"

xXx

So this was probably the worst first chapter written in history but I am excited for this story so hang with me and wait to see how it works out!

Favourite, Follow and review and I'll love you forever!  
Amanda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xXx

Layla ould tell Greg wasn't happy as they walked hand in hand towards the gorilla position. She kept glancing at him to make sure he hadn't exploded with frustration but every time she looked, he would stare at her until she stopped.

"Why are you angry with me babe?" She asked, taking both of his hands in hers as they came to a stop at their destination. He cocked his head.

"Really? You actually have to ask that? You just took of your ring!" His voice became raised.

"Yeah but I always take it off before a match sweetie... I don't want to lose it." She tried reasoning with him.

"Look I have to go." He kisses her on the cheek briefly and left in the opposite direction but not before sending her one last dirty look directed at her attire. Layla sighed as she started to gear herself up for her match she was about to have. Her eyes were stinging and she could feel herself getting he urge to cry. Greg had never really been the supportive kind but there was no need to get upset over her taking her ring off. Layla was taken out of her concentrated thinking session by the sound of her opponent approaching, talking endlessly about herself. She caught sight of Roman by her side and it looked as though he was listening but not taking very much of it in. Layla knew herself that Rosa could go on about herself a little and she had to admit, it was one of the reasons they weren't the best of friends anymore.

"You ready to go Rosa?" Layla asked as she pulled her stretched her arms behind her back. Rosa looked up, smiling slightly, nodding and then going back to talking about her hair.

"Yeah that's amazing babe but I need to go and get ready for my match." He went to kiss Rosa but to both Layla and especially Roman's surprise, she turned her head so he kissed her on the cheek instead of the lips. Roman drew back, a little disgruntled and walked away, continuously looking back wondering what had just happened.

"So you know what's happening right?" Layla asked. Rosa plainly nodded and walked further away from her. She was really distant nowadays, something she never used to be.

xXx

Layla and Rosa's match went by with no glitches or hiccups although the abdominal stretch Layla had been given halfway through the match had had a great effect on her and she was beginning to feel a little sore. Greg ran up to her as she was walking back towards the locker room and to her surprise, he was in a better mood.

"Hey baby... I was thinking, since you did so well in your match, Why don't you go out with the girls tonight?" Layla looked a little uncertain about his proposal but she agreed to keep him happy.

"Great... Here's a hundred dollars. Remember and text me when you're on your way back." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away, leaving Layla with a handful of bills.

"What time are you finished?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration when he didn't reply. Hopefully he wouldn't be at the hotel when she got ready meaning Layla could wear whatever dress she wanted and not be moaned at.

Layla walked into the locker room and was greeted by a very hype Karlee along with a stressed looking Kaitlyn.

"I haven't had a night out in ages!" Karlee shrieked, absolutely elated. Layla looked at them both, bewildered.

"Oh that's funny because Greg just gave me money and told me to go out." Kaitlyn nodded whilst rubbing her forehead.

"We know, he came in here and asked if we could go out with you tonight. hence the reason Karl's boucning off the walls." Karlee let out a very loud 'woohoo!' as she packed her bags, throwing them in a rush and not caring where they landed. Layla was confused as to why Greg wanted rid of her but she guessed he was just tired as tonight would have been a long shift for him.

"Well lets get back to my room and get this party started!" Layla yelled, beginning to relax and thrive at the prospect of alcohol.

xXx

"I don't have anything nice to wear! I just took all my old clothes!" Layla moaned as she fell backwards onto the bed. Karlee and Kaitlyn unzipped their bags, both holding out a dress for her.

"Pick one." Layla propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the dresses in front of her. There was a pink one and a black one.

"Can I just go and put jeans on? I don't feel like dresses tonight" Karlee nodded eagerly and the two other girls smiled. The poor thing hated dresses. Karlee pulled out her dark skinny jeans and a red bandeau with skulls printed all over it. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out dresses, the small bra like shirt showing off her skinny frame. She pulled on a see-through black chiffon shirt then topped her look with her black platforms.

"Oh Layla! Please wear that cute shorts and crop top you bought in Boston!" Kaitlyn pleaded as she slipped on her favourite her black crop top and denim waistcoat with her black skinny jeans. Layla looked at them both and couldn't help but feel a little left out. She felt as though they were gorgeous in comparison to her. Kaitlyn and Karlee both noticed her sudden change.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting in the space next to her. Layla shrugged.

"I just don't feel pretty enough to be with you guys." Karlee groaned and threw herself next to Layla.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. You are a blindingly gorgeous lady and you have a body most people would die for. So whatever that pillock has said to you I suggest you forget it because as your friends, its our job to tell you what you look like."

"And we think your stunning!" Kaitlyn added. Layla grinned and bent down to pick up the combo Kaitlyn had talked about. She held up the fiery red cop top and the black wet look hotpants.

"You are going to look amazing in them!" Karlee cooed as she plugged in her straighteners. Layla smiled and gave her two best friend a hug before going into the bathroom. After changing she felt a lot better and more comfortable although she always did when she got dressed up with the girls. She emerged minutes later with a grin on her face but a flash startled her. She blinked a few times before registering it was Kaitlyn with a camera.

"Kait!" She yelped but it was too late.

"And that's on your instagram page!" She explained. Layla smiled sarcastically and grabbed her phone out of Kaitlyn's clutches. When she looked at the photo, she had to admit, she felt a little reassured. She looked good and she didn't look fat and although she had dropped her strength training, she still looked toned. At least now she could go out feeling good about herself.

xXx

"REady to go girls?" Layla chirped from the bed. Kaitlyn and Karlee nodded excitedly but not before pulling their phones out.

"Photo op!" All the girls shrieked as they clicked and beamed into the camera lenses.

"Right can we go now? I want to get drunk!" Karlee opened the door and stood in the corridor, teetering in her massive heels. That girl and heels.

"Right! Lets go then!" layla announced as she slipped on her red velvet heels. As she walked towards the door, she heard Karlee muttering about something and she looked up to see Greg at the door.

"Oh... Hi. That's me coming home. I'll see you when you get back!" He walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have you got everything you need?" He asked, making sure before she left. She gave him a nod and a smile before shutting the door and walking away, her arms linked with her girls.

xXx

"First shot's of the night girlies!" Layla yelled over the loud music as they all grabbed their glasses, gulped the fiery liquid and slammed them back onto the table. Karlee whooped and tried to drag the other two girls onto the dance floor. Layla was about to go when she felt around her pockets.

"Shit! I forgot my phone!" She shouted over the loud music. Karlee and Kaitlyn both shrugged.  
"I'll go back for it. It's only across the road!" Kaitlyn gave her the thumbs up and Layla thrust her bag into Karlee's arms before sprinting out of the club and into the cool air outside.

As Layla crept down the hall, trying to not wake anyone who may be sleeping, she hoped Greg was still awake as he could help her look for her phone. She pulled her key out from her bra and slowly and ever so quietly put it into the lock, turning the handle extremely gently in case Greg was sleeping. She heard moving around so knew he was awake.

"Hey babe.. Just back to get my-" Layla switched on the light and froze on the spot. Greg worked as quick as he could to cover himself up with the bed sheets. As did the woman lying naked in their bed. The raven haired girl put her head up and looked towards the door.

Rosa Mendes.

Layla did nothing She felt nothing. She just leaned forward, grabbed her phone and slammed the door shut, running as fast as she could back to the club.

xXx

So shit just hit the fan... But what will Layla do? And who will tell Roman?

Favouite, Follow and review!  
Amanda Xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXx

_**Now taking Beta Requests!**_** :)**

Layla had no idea as to what she should do. Should she go and get Karlee and Kaitlyn or Roman? So much thoughts were running through her head and she had no idea what to do or who to go to. She had a mixed feeling of emotions. She was sad, hurt and at the same time wanted to kill someone. She smiled slightly as she noticed the dull blue wallpaper that was on the wall she was using as support. The color matched her mood.

Just as she was about to stand up and walk away, Kaitlyn and Karlee rounded the corner, sounding worried as they looked for their friend. It took them a second before they spotted Layla on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. They both flocked to her as quickly as possible, dropping their bags to comfort their friend.

"Layla what the hell happened? Kaitlyn asked as she wiped the running mascara away from her cheeks. Layla just leaned into her and sobbed. Karlee put down the plastic cup she was holding and pulled Layla to her feet, holding her shoulder's firmly as she tried to get to the problem that was troubling her.

"Well?" She asked but Layla's only response was more tears. Karlee could see she was clearly upset and it was something big that had made her feel that way.

"Lets get you to bed honey." She went to pull Layla towards her room but Layla wretched her hand away, shaking her head. She looked scared, as if Karlee was dragging her onto a scary rollercoaster.

"I'm not going anywhere near that room." Layla panted and Karlee and Kaitlyn exchanged confused glances.

"Sweetie, You need to tell us what happened." Layla took a deep breath as she tried to control her voice, knowing that if she spoke, she would sound like a hairdryer.

"Greg's sleeping with someone else." She blurted out as she ended her sentence with more sobs.

"I walked in to get my phone and he's under the covers with that cow!" She sobbed, not caring how she sounded. Karlee looked at Kaitlyn and vice versa.

"Do you know who she was?" Karlee asked, gearing herself up for a fight. The red head got very protective when it came to the people she loved. Layla nodded solemnly.

"It was Rosa." She spluttered, falling back against the wall. Both girls jaws hit the ground as they digested the information. Both their boyfriend's were best friends with Roman and it was going to be up to the girls to break the news to him. But Karlee took matters into her own hands.

"You take Layla down to the guys and I'll pay Rosa a visit." Layla didn't have a choice in the matter as Karlee marched away and Kaitlyn led Layla down the stairs to the floor below them.

"How am I meant to tell him his girlfriends sleeping with my fiancé?" Layla asked, running her hands through her hair repeatedly. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"I could tell him if you want?" Kaitlyn suggested as she rubbed Layla's back in a bid to calm her down. Layla shook his head.

"No I need to man up and do it myself." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Honey, you're a victim in all this too you know, you shouldn't have to feel guilty about anything that's happened tonight." Layla nodded and hugged her friend. Kaitlyn was always there to comfort her and Karlee was always the one to tell her straight. The door was right in front of them and Layla was shaking. They stood there for few moments, unsure of what to do but a loud crash above them reassured Layla that she was doing this for Roman's benefit. He had a right to know. They were just about to enter when Karlee walked up behind them, nursing a bloody lip. Or nose, no-one could tell.

"She fight back? Kaitlyn asked. Karlee shook her head.

"No, But Greg did." Layla's eyes widened. She reached out and pulled Karlee's hand away from her face to reveal a rather nasty looking cut just on the tip of her lip.

"I think that's going to need stitches... What the hell did he do?" Layla asked, feeling extremely ashamed on Greg's behalf.

"I grabbed Rosa and went to drag her downstairs and Greg punched me... I think I hit my head on something though." Layla gasped as a few tears left her eyes. Even after Karlee told her to forget about it, she still felt bad. Karlee just rolled her eyes and barged into the boy's room, making Layla remember where they were. Kaitlyn ushered her in, much to her distress.

"Holy fuck! What kinda club did you go to? Fight Club?" Dean asked as he dumped his controller and leapt over the bed to tend to Karlee. She refused to tell him what had happened until Layla told Roman.

"Roman.. Can you come outside a second? I need to talk to you." Layla covered her arms, mentally reminding her to get a coat or jumper. Roman looked towards Kaitlyn for any kind of clue as to what was going on but she couldn't look at him. Instead he grabbed his hoodie and walked out with Layla.

"Layla... What's going on?" He asked as he followed her. She kept her mouth shut and just walked, crossing her arms and hugging herself as hard as she could. How was she meant to say it? Roman decided to just follow her. Something must have been wrong after Karlee came back all bloody. Then it clicked.

"Is Rosa okay? He asked, catching Layla's attention. Layla stopped walking, just meters away from the door Greg and Rosa were in although she knew they could have been gone by now. Layla just started shuffling her feet, staring at them as if they had suddenly became interesting. A click behind Layla made her squeeze her eyes shut, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Oh... Hey Greg... You know what's going on with Lay?" There was no reply. So Layla turned.

"Yeah Greg... Tell Roman what's going on?" Greg was silent and Layla knew he was seconds away from erupting. There was also a fresh bruise on his eye, probably courtesy of Karlee, something that made Layla smile. Greg still stood there.

"Layla... Can you come in please? We need to talk." Layla shook her head, walking forward. Greg stood his stance and refused to let Layla in the room. She tried pushing past him but he wouldn't budge. That was the joys of trying to get past a bodyguard.

"Layla! What the hell is going on!" Roman yelled, stopping Layla from pushing and making her turn around.

"Greg's sleeping with Rosa! That's whats happening!" She screamed back, instantly regretting her words and slamming her hand over her face. Roman stared in awe, looking between Greg and Layla. Layla took her opportunity and pushed past Greg, getting into the room. Rosa sat on the bed, a smirk across her face as she sipped on a glass of wine. Seeing Layla took her totally by surprise. Layla stood a few feet away from her, raging.

"Rosa! Rosa, Are you in there?" Rosa's face turned to stone when she heard Roman's voice. She scrambled around to try and find clothes to put on over her underwear but Layla stepped closer.

"You are so lucky I'm wearing heels or else I would rip your head off. Then again..." Rosa looked a petrified as Layla launched at her. Rosa screamed as Layla overpowered her, smashing her hands into her face. She kept hitting, not caring what damage she did. That little bitch had ruined her life. Layla was quickly taken out of her frenzy when she felt something smashed into the side of her head. Her hands stopped and she shook her head a little to get rid of the dizzy feeling, all the while giving Rosa time to get up. Layla was helped up off the ground as a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Layla steadied herself on the counter as her vision became clear again. Rosa must have hit her off the head with the broken lampshade that was lying on the floor. She looked to her side to see Roman standing beside her, a grip still on her waist.

"Well Rosa?" Roman asked, hurt protruding in his voice. Rosa started crying.

"I'm so sorry baby... I just felt neglected." She sobbed and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roman didn't respond, instead just staring at Greg. Layla looked towards Rosa who's crying was becoming unbearable. The sound coming from the raven haired diva was making her want to scream. Instead she turned, grabbing her shoulder and twisting her round before punching her square in the nose and sending her flying. Greg rushed to her aid, helping her up and affectionately rubbing at her face. This all but confirmed it for Roman.

"You've been cheating on me?" He seethed, his grip on Layla becoming loose. Greg let off a sickly smirk as he hid behind Rosa, who was completely unaware that if she didn't move out-of-the-way was about to get speared. So Layla moved her herself. Roman sprinted towards Greg, taking the wind out of him as they crashed onto the bed, fists flying everywhere as the two men tried kicking the crap out of each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked and Layla turned around to see everyone standing at the door.

"Well go help them! Don't just stand there!" Karlee screamed as she held Rosa back from getting in the way. Her lip had been stitched up and was looking a little better. Seth grabbed Roman, holding him back whilst Dean held Greg, much to his dismay.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Roman growled, trying to get out of Seth's grip. Layla jumped in front of him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Please... Lets just leave it." She whispered. Roman was about to go for it again but something about Layla's small hand on his large test stopped him from going crazy. He wrestled out of Seth's grip and turned around. Layla just looked at him, amazed at how quick his demeanor changed. Layla looked around to see Karlee and Kaitlyn throwing her stuff into suitcases.

"I want you out of the house by next Saturday." Layla turned on her heel, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth.

"You can't throw me out!" She shrieked.

"Why not?" He replied as Rosa slipped into his arms.

"Becasue you're the one that cheated on me! You know what... Forget it. At least I get to keep all my money." Layla knew she had hit a nerve when Greg started stuttering, struggling to find something to say.

"Have fun paying for the house dickhead." She yelled over her shoulder as she wheeled on of her bags out behind Karlee and Kaitlyn. Roman slammed the door and walked closely behind Layla.

"Kait... Can you take my bag, I need to go and book a room." Layla sniffed, feeling sad again as the feeling of adrenaline wore off. Kaitlyn nodded sympathetically and Layla handed her the bag.

"I'll go with you." Roman spoke up. Layla smiled, signalling to him that it would be okay. They both set off down the stairs and left to where the elevator was. Roman watched the fragile woman in front of him and she knew she needed to talk to someone.

"Hey you... Fancy going to get a coffee. You look like you need to talk." Layla glanced up at him, wondering if she had heard him right. But his smile was genuine and she knew he was hurting too.

"Yeah, why not. Let's go."

xXx

_Loving the positive reviews so far! Really appreciate them! The chapter in this story are a little more drawn out and longer so let me know if you like them!_

**Any idea you have on the development of the story are welcome (Through Tumblr! Link in profile!)**

_**Love you guys and remember to review!**_

_**Amanda Xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xXx

Layla cradled her mug of coffee as she explained how her and Greg met, describing every detail to the man sat across from her.

"I can't believe I thought he was the one for me. I feel so stupid." She groaned, covering her hands with her face. Roman chuckled whilst sipping his coffee.

"Don't feel like that, he's an ass for ever choosing her over you." Roman squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment after realizing what he had just said. Layla smiled.

"I just can't believe he's chucking me out of out house as well you know? Like he hadn't hurt me enough! And he didn't even seem that bothered." Roman just sat across from her in the small booth leaning on his arms. Layla looked at her coffee most of the time but she was unloading so she didn't erupt later on.

"Tell me how you met Rosa? I feel like I've just spoken about me." Roman shrugged.

"I can't actually remember... I just knew that I wanted her, I mean me and Natalya were working together to train her and after being friends with someone and being that close to them, you get to a point where you either have feelings for them or you know you just want to stay friends. We started dating and it was amazing but we just started to drift apart, something I could see easily but refused to accept. I've never had much luck with relationships in the past you see..." Layla nodded understandingly.

"Same here. Had my heart broken one too may times and I think It's time I enjoyed the single life." Roman nodded, lifting up his mug to clank with hers.

"Cheers to the single life!" They laughed before taking thier finishing gulp.

xXx

Roman and Layla continued their chat on the way back to the hotel, walking as slow as they could. Topic of conversation was slowly changing from their failed relationships to their jobs.

"You're fairly getting a push with Seth though as a tag team... Titles soon sure enough?2 Layla asked, hugging herself to stop the cold breeze from getting her ill. Roman smiled, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah we'e doing ok and hopefully we'll get gold soon enough. What about you?2 He asked looking over to her, noticing she was shivering. Being the true gentleman he was and not even thinking, he shredded his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders, earning a shocked but thankful smile from Layla.

"I don't get another title shot until I change. I need to become a face, change my attire and completely redo myself." Roman sent her a confused look.

"Why?" He asked, not understanding why they couldn't leave her the way she was. She was brilliant as a heel.

"They said my character was 'stale' and without changing, I get the odd match one every few months and that's it. But I'm fine how I am now... I don't want to go and beat our champions. She deserves it. Roman smiled at the reference to AJ who was currently holding the title belt.

"Or there's always the Diva's tag belts?" He asked, knowing he would get a negative response for the current holders of the tag belts were Rosa and Alicia Fox.

"Well... Maybe I could. Steph says I could join a stable... You know maybe to shake things up. Hey! I could totally join the Shield!" She joked as she tried to bump his hip with hers but only catching the top of his leg. Roman turned to face her.

"Oh my god... You should! We could be using another Diva!" Layla grinned, surely he was joking? But he looked dead serious. Layla just laughed it off as they got into the car park. They continued small talk until they reached the door.

"Fuck. Its locked!" Layla cried. They stood for a few moments, wondering what to do.

"Call Seth or Dean... It look's like it opens from the inside." Roman agreed and dialled Seth's number, asking him to come down and get the door.

"Brilliant, Now I'm not going to be able to get a room if reception's shut!" Layla groaned, hitting her head off the wall beside her.

"Sleep with me!" Roman popped, instantly embarrassed.

"Nah Roman... I won't be sleeping with you tonight." Layla laughed, as Roman corrected her.

"I have a nice couch I could sleep on and you can have the bed... Don't worry Rosa never slept in it." Layla smiled, nodding to accept his offer. She was dreadfully tired and just wanted to sleep. They spoke about what Layla should do to change her image, joining the Shield was something Roman suggested being a good idea.

"Yeah but Karlee and Kaitlyn are already kinda involved with that aren't they?" Roman nodded.

"Yes! Exactly! I feel left out!" Layla knew what he was talking about but she knew he loved having Kaitlyn and Karlee around. Steph took Kaitlyn into the Shield after her and Darren split up to create some controversy and when Karlee debuted, she joined the Shield because they suited her badass chick lifestyle.

"I dunno... Let's wait and see what happens in the next few days." Roman knew she was talking about the whole affair Greg and Rosa had had. Stephanie McMahon was very into helping her wrestlers and she let them have any relationship they wanted, her only demand being that if relationships ended in affairs, she was to know. Usually they got suspended as it made work awkward so it would be interesting to see what she did when Layla went to her.

"Are you coming with me to see Steph tomorrow?" The next day's Raw was fast approaching and both Layla and Roman had to be there, match or not.

"I suppose we're going to have to. Ae you sure you're okay? You're handling this all very well." Layla shrugged and smiled but Roman wasn't convinced their chat had cleared everything up. They had never talked about how she felt about finding Greg and Rosa or what she was going to do now, although they both said they would be single. Seth came to answer the door, letting them into the dark hallway. He led them up in silence to his and Kaitlyn's room where she collected her bags. Kaitlyn was in bed, totally out for the count so Layla didn't wake her, instead telling Seth to make sure she called in the morning. They bid their goodbyes and once Seth was satisfied that Layla was okay and not about to combust, they left.

xXx

Layla had a shower while Roman put some sheets over the bright orange Sofa that lay at the bottom of the bed. Layla sat on the edge of the bright white bath in her towel. She stared at the floor, not thinking about anything for a while. She didn't move, letting the water from her hair glide slowly down her back.

Roman bursting through the door made her jump out of her skin. Screaming, she fell backwards into the bathtub, making Roman yelp and rush forwards.

"I could have been in the bath! You can't just burst through like that!" Layla warned as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"Layla I knocked on the door half an hour ago and have been since. You never answered and I thought you'd... died or some shit." Layla laughed nervously but Roman saw through it. He took a seat next to her on the tub.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked but she nodded.

"Yes. Now get out, I need to change." Roman nodded and waked out, shutting the door slowly. Layla slipped into her pink shorts and matching silk vest before quickly tying her wet hair into a plait. She had no idea if this was going to be awkward or not with the both of them sleeping in the same room but Layla knew herself she would probably fall straight asleep.

xXx

Layla glanced to her side. 4am and still no sleep had come to her. Her mind had wandered and she had started thinking about her life. Now came the main problem. Greg. Her life had been amazing when she met him and it had slowly rocketed into something she would never had expected. Sure he made her feel like crap sometimes but he was kind and caring and maybe just looking out for her. But that didn't hide the fact that he slept with someone else. It made her feel as if she wasn't good enough. Like she wasn't wanted. The tears fell from her eyes, running down her face. She had been in bed for few hours and knowing that Roman was probably asleep she let herself cry quietly, sitting up in bed and bringing her knees up to her chin like she had done hours before when she found out about Greg orininally. The tears flowed, the feelings pouring out but little did she know, Roman hadn't been sleeping and was wide awake, listening to the girl crying. He wasn't sure if he should get up and comfort her or leave her to cry alone.

Layla sniffed, suddenly feeling the cold when two arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Roman, completely shirtless.

"Sorry, Did I wake you?" Layla asked trying to cover her wet cheeks. Roman pulled her into him a little as he leant against the headboard.

"Nah... Couldn't sleep and It didn't help with you tossing and turning." Layla cringed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Greg's ruined everything for me." She sobbed. Roman just held her, unsure of what to say so instead keeping quiet, knowing exactly what she was going through. He knew she was hurting, they both were it was just she was finding it a little harder considering she was engaged. She maybe even had a wedding planned. All Roman knew just now was, it was going to be a long night.

xXx

Struggling to update as I have limited internet connection but since It's my 16th birthday on Saturday the 17th, I'll be in a good mood and may even double update this. As long as you review first!

Love you all and thanks for the amazing reviews!

Amanda Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the B'Day wishes. Love you guys!

xXx

Layla yawned as she opened her eyes slowly, aware of the large object with its arms wrapped around her. Flashbacks from the what happened the night before flooded her head and she groaned internally after making a fool of herself. All she could think about was how stupid she must have looked, rocking herself back and fourth crying in the middle of the night. At least she got a load off her chest. Roman stirred beside her and she lay frozen, scared of what he was going to say when he woke up. The last she remembered was talking about how much she hated Greg and the next thing she knew she was crying in his arms and now she had woken up beside them.

Things could have been really awkward if Layla hadn't moved to answer the door when she did. She bounced up and answered the door just as Roman opened his eyes, staring at he bed as if it had moved on it's own. Layla ignored his curious babbling and turned her attention to the woman at the door.

"Ok to come in?" Stephanie McMahon looked angry and that was never a good thing. Layla nodded and grabbed Roman's jumper that lay on the sofa, slipping it on to cover herself up a little in front of her boss. Stephanie sat on the wick chair in the corner and handed Layla and Roman matching envelopes. Layla and Roman exchanged confused glances as they both tore into the envelope, taking out the formal looking pieces of paper.

"I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you two... especially you Layla." Layla glanced at Steph, having no idea what she was talking about before reverting her eyes to what she had now discovered was a complaint form.

"This is absolute bullshit!" Roman threw the papers onto the ground and started pacing the room in only his shorts. Layla scanned the words and found that Greg and Rosa had both filed formal complaints with Stephanie against Roman and Layla for breaking into their hotel room and causing a fight. Layla was shocked to see that Rosa had said that she had 'been punched by Layla repeatedly in the stomach and kicked in the head'. Layla shook her head, almost embarrassed by their lies.

"Care to tell me why one of my Diva's and one of our companies most valued stars decided to start fighting? Because if you don't tell me what's happened, I'm suspending you both for six months." Layla sighed.

"Ok, I'll admit I did have a fight with Greg but Layla only punched Rosa a few times... And she certainly didn't kick her in the side of the head." Roman added, trying to stick up for Layla. She thanked him with a small smile.

"Plus she smashed me off the head with a ceramic lampshade... I'm sure I still have a lump somewhere." Layla told Steph as she ran her hands through her hair, coming to an abrupt stop when her fingers graced the painful bruise on her head.

"So was this just a spontaneous fight or has something happened... And why were you here this morning and not with your Fiance?" Steph asked, turning her attention to a sad-looking Layla.

"He's been sleeping with Rosa... That's why we went apeshit last night. It's them who should be getting suspended and not us." Stephanie looked a little gobsmacked as she looked between Layla and Roman.

"I'm so sorry guys... I never realized. Do you need any time off?" Her question was asked to both of them but mainly directed at Layla. They both shook their heads. Stephanie nodded before collecting the thrown papers, gathering them in a pile and briskly walking to the door.

"I'll see you both on Monday... Drop by my office please. I think we need a chat but until then, take care of each other." Roman nodded as he let Steph out, banging his head against the door when he closed it. Layla let herself fall back onto the bed and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Steph walked in on a situation that, without any explanation, must have made Layla look like a slut.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, leaning against the door. Layla sat up and looked at him, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face.

"Sure... Thank you for last night by the way... It couldn't have been the nicest thing to have to deal with." Roman chuckled.

"You gotta do what you gotta do but as long as you're okay." Layla smiled, getting up from the bed and giving him a hug in thanks. He smiled as he returned the gesture.

"How do you fancy getting everyone together and going to the beach?" Roman suggested as Layla walked into the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"Sounds great... You call everyone and put your things on the bed. I'll pack everything up." Roman shouted his agreement and jumped onto the bed as he called Dean and Seth, telling them to get ready.

xXx

Layla joined Roman in his car as they drove to he beach, Dean and Karlee in the back whilst Kaitlyn and Seth ran to the shops. They chatted about what Stephanie had told them and that Karlee was going to take action.

"Greg dumpeda load of your things off at ours this morning. He pushed through a bundle of papers as well an we couldn't help but notice that they were all the details for the wedding." Layla sighed.

"I'll get to cancelling all that next week. I'll call my Auntie and Uncle and tell them it's off but he can call his whole side of the family." Layla didn't have a to worry about calling people about the wedding considering she didn't have much family. All her family were the people she worked with and that was all she really cared about although it was going to be really embarrassing announcing to everyone from the WWE that her wedding was off.

"We can help with that. We can order some food and everything and us girls can do it together. We can chuck the boys out too." Roman and Dean shot Karlee a fake hurt expression and it set both girls off.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Dean asked as Karlee daintily placed her head on her shoulder as she yawned. Layla stayed silent as she debated going home for a few days.

"She's staying with me until we move to the next city. There's no spare rooms left and I'd rather she stayed close." Roman had a serious tone to his voice so Layla didn't argue. Karlee grinned, elbowing Dean in the ribs as she watched the interaction between the two people in the front of the car.

xXx

Layla and Karlee rolled about laughing as Seth snuck up behind Kaitlyn, who was ever so slightly dipping her toes into the water to get used to the colder water. Roman whipped out his phone and started recording just as Seth wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and ran deep into the water with her. The screams coming from the normally fierce diva made everyone's laughs just that bit worse. Dean and Roman nodded at each other, telepathically talking to each other and Layla and Karlee exchanged glances.

"I don't fucking think so!" Karlee squealed as she stood up and ran to the left, discarding her denim shorts as Dean tried to scramble to his feet. Kaitlyn and Seth continued to play tonsil tennis in the water, both of them wearing matching camouflage swim gear. Karlee ran around with Dean chasing her in her red cut out swimming costume that matched her hair. Yet Layla stayed wrapped up in her tie dyed maxi dress. Roman had been plotting to throw her over is shoulder and take her into the water but he didn't want to cross any boundaries, especially after Kaitlyn and Karlee mentioned about her silly weight concerns.

"You coming into the water?" Roman asked as he sat up on the spread out towel and whipped his shirt off. Layla shrugged as she lay in the sun, soaking up the rays.

"I don't know... I could just sit here and get a tan." Karlee and Kaitlyn watched the interaction between the two sitting on the sand and as they swam together, they both new what each other was thinking.

"She doesn't want to come into the water because she's wearing a bikini and feels fat." Karlee whipped her hair back and smoothed it back over her head. Roman directed a shrug towards them and Karlee motioned something back, much to the shock of everyone else.

"She's going to murder you." Seth shouted over. Karlee smirked.

"I'm not the one throwing her over my shoulder." She laughed, all four of them swimming over to some of the taller rocks ready to watch what was going to happen.

xXx

_**PICTURES OF THE GIRL'S BIKINI'S WILL BE ON TUMBLR SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

So I think you guys are beginning to like this story but trust me... This isn't going to be a smooth ride.

Keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Love you guys!

Amanda XO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Layla felt a shadow hovering over her and opened her eyes to see Roman standing with a rather devilish grin on his face. Layla pointed a finger at him that without any words, warned him not to pick her up.

"You are getting into that water... Dress on or not." She moved away from him, throwing her glasses in her bag.

"No... I'm really not." Roman laughed at her feeble attempts to bury herself in the ground but in one swift movement he had her by the legs and started pulling her. She twisted and turned, squealing as he dragged her closer. The dress rode up around her hips and revealed her toned tanned legs, something he tried his hardest not to stare at.

"Ok! I'll take it off!" Her face was slightly red from laughing and as she stood up to take the dress over her head, Roman's eyes had a hard time staying in their sockets. He watched as she struggled to pull it over her head but his eyes watched her body move, her hips swaying from side to side as she wiggled out of the maxi. He gulped as she threw the dress onto their pile of clothes and it took him a second to snap out of it, just in time to see Layla running away. She was heading along the beach and away from their friends and he water. Roman growled as he caught up with her, laughing with her as he easily picked her up and put her over his shoulders, chuckling as she kicked her legs in protest. A quick glance to his left showed that the rest of the group were walking towards the small ice cream shop so he knew they  
wouldn't be watching them. As he hit the water running, Layla let out a high pitch squeal as they went in deeper and deeper and her feet and hands splashed against the soft waves. Roman stopped just as he water hit his neck and he let the wriggling Layla out of his arms and stepped back as she hit the water. She splashed around, her arms and legs kicking frantically as she stayed afloat.

"Flippin' hell Reigns... My feet don't even touch he ground." Roman tried to contain his laughter as Layla tried to adjust the straps on her bikini top whilst trying to stay above the water. Her bandeau top was pink and a thin strap held it securely in place although it's function was useless and spaghetti like.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here?" Layla asked, feeling at peace as she treaded water and waited for Roman to answer.

"I wanted to see how you were doing..." He asked, swimming circles around Layla. She shrugged.

"I think I'll cope as long as I have your guys. As long as it doesn't go back to the way it was before I met Greg, if I have that crap again, I'll go bust!" Roman shot her an inquisitive look and she bounced into explaining her past problems.

"Before I met Greg, I had a lot of male interest and it got to me at times. Splitting up with Greg means I need time on my own to be single and wreckless for a while."

"Wait that made me sound as if I want to be a slut. I meant I need time to be with friends and focus on my career." Roman nodded and smiled at her mistake but for some reason, he felt a little sad at her words, something she noticed.

"But how about you? How are you coping with it all?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be okay. I have to be honest, I actually saw the end of the line for us, I just didn't expect it to end like this." Layla nodded, hanging onto his every word.

"So what have you go to do with the wedding? Will you lose a lot of money from it?" Layla looked sheepish.

"I'll tell you the truth, I'm not cancelling the wedding." Roman's jaw hit the seabed. He didn't say anything and instead let her carry on with her explanation.

"I think we might be able to work it out, I mean I do still love him and I've never found anything like that before and I don't think I'm ready to just leave it." Roman was shocked at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that someone as lovely as Layla would want to spend the rest of her life with someone who didn't appreciate her.

"Have you told Karlee and Kaitlyn yet?" He knew the answer was no.

"Nope! I'm still here aren't I?" Roman chuckled. He saw her point because as soon as Layla explained her plans, they would do everything in their own power to change her mind. Roman felt sorry for her. Obviously Greg had broken down her confidence and she didn't feel good enough.

"But now that you single, what if you find someone else?" Layla blushed and Roman knew how weird that must have sounded.

"I could end up falling in love with Kermit the Frog... All I care about is being comfortable and happy with my life." Roman nodded. Although he had a tough guy exterior, all he wanted was for someone to love him as much as he did them and he had struggled to find that so far. He might have a bad boy persona but in reality he was a big teddy bear. He was brought out of his thoughts by a screaming Layla. His instinct kicked in and he grabbed her, searching the water for danger. Layla cringed as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"A bit of seaweed touched my foot." She squeaked, holding onto Roman's bicep with her small hands, something which made Roman smile. She clung to him as he kicked away the stuff moving at her feet.

"Hold your breath." he demanded, pulling her body close to his as she put her arms around his neck without thinking.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes. 1...2...3!" And without anymore warning, he dove under the water, falling straight to the bottom with Layla plastered to his body. When he hit the bottom of the seabed, he used his powerful legs to spring back up the the waters surface, breaking the water and throwing Layla up in the air and leaving her to splash into the water as she yelped. He nearly killed himself laughing as she swam towards him, a mock glare in his eyes.

"I'll get you back for that Mr..." She warned as she swam a circle around him. He laughed as he waited for Layla to do something back to him. But she never did. Instead she swam right in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, a little concerned. Layla burst out laughing and turned away from him.

"My bikini strap snapped." She chuckled as she fixed her top and pulled the other side of the strap off and tucked it down. She turned to face him and put the bottom of her head in the water, blowing bubbled like a small child. He watched her as her eyes sparkled and she looked at him under her long eyelashes. Layla found the sudden urge to kiss him as he stood in front of her but she knew it would be wrong. She was confused and she shouldn't be getting involved with other people.

"Well we better get back to the rest of them then." Roman's words sounded harsh and Layla didn't want to leave her place in the water but she nodded anyway, swimming alongside him as she got into more shallow water.

"I really think you should talk to Steph about joining The Shield... I think it would be good for all of us." Layla was still unsure of whether he was joking or not but she decided to go with him being genuine.

"I'll see her tomorrow so I might but first I need to see the girl and tell them whats happening between me and Greg." Roman nodded understandingly.

"What's going to happen between you and Rosa?" She asked, trying to get off the subject of her. Roman shrugged and stood up as they got to dry land.

"I could never go back to someone who cheated on me. It's against everything I stand for." Layla understood what he was saying and couldn't help but think it was a piece of advice directed towards her.

"I know... but sometimes love can make you do stupid things."

xXx

remember to review! Love you guys lots!

AmandaXO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXx

Normally, Layla had no trouble sleeping but for some reason, the dream train was a little harder to catch at that particular moment. Roman was fast asleep on the pull out sofa and after their slight alcohol fueled night, she wondered if it was her being tipsy that was keeping her awake.

She was sitting replaying the days events when her mind crossed over to Greg. She had mentioned about getting back with him to Roman and he never seemed too keen on the idea. She still hadn't said anything to Karlee and Kaitlyn and she was honestly dreading the day when she had too. She had a meeting with Steph tomorrow and was slightly excited about joining The Shield... If she were allowed that was.

"Godammit woman... Do you ever sleep?" Roman stood up, flexing his arms above his head. Layla stared at him, knowing he wouldn't see her wandering eyes since it was dark.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?" Roman shook his head no and sat on the end of the bed beside her.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about that asshole again?" He asked, hoping for positive answer.

"I was... I mean, What if we do give t another go and it all works out?" She genuinely thought it could work and with their wedding just two months away, they would not just be starting their relationship again, they would be starting a marriage. She looked at Roman who was now right beside her. He looked concerned for her. Layla squeezed her eyes shut and rooted around for her phone, quickly tapping out a text and sending it.

"I just text him. I want it sorted out as soon as possible but I'm scared." Roman chuckled slightly.

"The worst thing he could do is reject you... But it would be his loss." Layla smiled meekly at his words.

"That's not what I'm worried about... Look at what he did to Karlee last night." Roman was shocked to hear Layla say this but he knew where she was coming from.

"You want me to stand outside?" Layla shook her head.

"No. I have to do this on my own. But could you be here when I come back?" She screwed her face up like a small child then squealed when he agreed with her. Her phone vibrated and she took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck." Roman embraced her slightly before watching her slip a hoodie on and her hair into a ponytail. She left without saying anything else and Roman could tell she was nervous, if not for the fact she was shaking like a leaf.

Layla walked timidly up the stairs towards Greg's room and took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door lightly. At that precise moment she would have loved to just turn back. Sleep wanted to take over her body all of a sudden and she debated going back. But then he answered the door.

"Hi. Come in." Layla walked forward into her old room and stood looking around the room. There was no sign of Rosa being or even staying so she began to think it was a one off kinda thing.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should never have done that to you." Layla was shocked to hear his outright apology and her chest tightened at his words.

"I don't want to just throw what we had away but if we want it to work, Things have to change." Greg took hold of her hand and pulled her onto the green sofa that sat by their window.

"I don't want you seeing Rosa again. Unless it's work related. Got it?" He nodded eagerly, awaiting what else she had to say.

"And you no longer have any say in my career and if you say anything about me being fat again I swear to god I will knock you out quicker than you finish that sentence."

"I'm sorry about that but you have to know I had you in my best interest." She cocked her head to the side, as if to ask him if he realized what he was saying. He quickly apologized.

"And from now on, everything we buy as a couple or has anything to do with my money gets put in my name. No exceptions." Greg was hesitant in agreeing. but he did eventually.

"And you go straight to Karlee tomorrow morning and apologize for hurting her."

"Fuck no! I ain't having nothing to do with that mentalist!" He stood up and started getting angry and Layla gripped her phone tighter, knowing that calling Roman would be her last resort.

"Greg... You know they are like my sisters and you either get on with them or I'm gone." Greg was visibly torn and it hurt Layla to think he was actually deciding between the two options.

"Fine... I'll take you all out out to breakfast... Minus Dean." Layla reluctantly agreed, knowing how intimidating Dean could be and how protective he was over Karlee.

"Soo... What do we do about the wedding?" He asked. Layla shrugged.

"Where have you been sleeping?" His question sounded sarcastic and Layla was afraid her answer was going to make her look bad.

"I was staying with a friend and will be until the end of the week. Then we can look at getting a room together again. She stood up, making it fully aware that she was about to leave but he stood in her way.

"Who were you staying with?" Anger began to flare in his eyes and it slightly scared her.

"I... uh was staying with Roman." Greg flipped and used his hand to throw a flower vase, sending it crashing onto the floor and smashing into a million pieces.

"What the fuck?" He yelled in her face. Layla walked towards the door and opened it.

"I want my apology in the morning." And without another word, she walked away, tears slowly streaming down her face as she listened to Greg smashing up his room.

"I'll fucking kill him!" She heard him scream as she ran down the stairs and straight towards the room she shared with Roman. It may have been midnight, but the first thing she wanted was a nice glass of wine followed by another. And maybe another. She threw the door open in such a haste that Roman jumped onto the bed, Layla frightening the life out of him. She flopped down onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. Roman tapped on her back and she rolled around and sat up.

She blinked a few times before looking at him as he smiled down at her, a glass of wine in his hand, waiting for her to consume.

xXx

Short and crap. I know! Slow chapter and slow updates but I just got back to school and things are kinda hectic.

Also setting up my fanfiction and wrestling website so that's been taking up my time too! I need someone to help me with it so if you would be interested in writing things for me or helping me in any way, please message me. I appreciate your help!

Remember to vote for your favourite couple in my poll! The chosen couple will be featured in a story after this one and the plot will be up to you so get voting!

Love you all, remember to review!  
Amanda Xo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xXx

Roman was gone from the room when Layla woke up and she couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled. She was in the middle of arragning a meet up wth the girls so they could go to the arena together when a knock came on the door. Layla jumped slightly but put her curling iron down and finished her hair by pulling it into a ponytail. She was dressed in her sports bra and neon pink loose shorts, the ones thats showed off her toned legs and was about to slip into her sneakers when the knock came she ignored knocks to the hotel room doors as they often turned out to be a crazed fan trying to get a selfie with her, something she still couldn't quite wrap her head around.

She was slightly surprised to see a solemn yet tired looking Greg at the door. She welcomed him in and he stood just far in enough so she could close the door.

"What do you want?" Layla asked, trying to sound as iif she was in charge of the situation.

"I just got a call from Steph. I'm being moved." Layla's jaw hit the ground.

"Moved? Where?" She knew this was becasue of what happened between him and Roman and Steph took these kind of situations very seriously a she didn't like seeing her employees unhappy.

"Me and Rosa both have to report to DeMott down at NXT. They want to use me as a bodyguard and a coffee boy." Layla wasn't exactly happy that he was going with Rosa but she was sure he wouldn't o anything again.. besides, Nat was working with the newbies in NXT and surely she would say something if anything was to go on.

"Fine... And for how long?" Greg didn't anwer and by that, she knew it wasn't a good answer.

"A month then we cross ways in Florida then I'm there for another three weeks." Layla nodded, understandingly.

"Well you might as well have fun while you're there. And please stay faithful." Greg nodded and put his arms put, encasing Layla in a hug. She felt him kiss her hair yet she still stayed rigid in his arms.

"And to make it up to you, I'm going to plan this whole wedding for you. Yu can kick back and relax and I'll sort everything out." Layla pulled away.

"Everything's already sorted. All we need is food catering and bridesmaids dresses for Kait an Karlee." Greg winked and left the room without any further word. To say she was confused was an understatement.

xXx

"So... How are you and Roman getting on?" Karlee asked as she repeatedly punched the shit out of a punchbag in the corner. Layla nodded, earning a wink from Kaitlyn.

"We're just friends so get your head out of the gutter." Karlee started making suggestive noises and Layla rolled her eyes, kicking the punchbag so it went flying into her and made her thump onto her ass.

"Anyway... I have something to tell you guys." Karlee and Kaitlyn dived so that they sat in front of her, legs crossed like children waiting for a story. Layla took a deep breath before continuing.

"I spoke to Greg last night and we talked it through. The wedding's back on." There was no reaction. Well at least not straight away.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Kaitlyn was the first one to jump up and throw her arms in the air like a crazy person. Karlee just stood up and walked towards the changing rooms. Layla stayed sitting on the yoga ball as Kaitlyn paced back and fourth.

"Layla... Are you serious? He cheated on you and the knocked the shit outta Karlee yet you not only get back with him but you're getting married to the jerk!?" Layla nodded, suddenly feeling verys stupid.

"Look... I know it sounds stupid but you have to understand that none of my relationships have worked out before and I'll be damned if I'm just going to throw this one out of the window." Kaitlyn snorted in deriosion.

"So you are staying with that douchebag becasue you think you won't get any better? Is that what you're saying?" Layla shook her head.

"Look, Its not like everything is back to being as it was. He's been moved to NXT temporarily and I won't see him for a month meaning we get some time apart and that means time for me to figure out what I truly want."

"So does that mean if you fall for someone else you'll leave Greg?" Layla fell off the yoga ball as she heard the voice behind her. She looked up to see Roman, Dean and Seth standing over her and she knew it was Roman that had spoken. She just nodded before picking ehrself up off the ground and going to find Karlee.

xXx

Layla still hadn't managed to sort things out with Karlee and by the looks of it, Karlee was ready to kill. Dean was slowly running his hands over her lower back, something that kept her calm in strefful situations. Layla came into the Shield's designated locker room and leant against the door. Dean looked between the two girls before kissing Karlee on the cheek and leaving.

"Karlee, I'm so sorry." Layla blurted out, tears already streaming down her face. Karlee's face of stone broke and she too broke into tears.

"You have to realize that I'm only looking out for you and trust me babe, from experience, I can tell you that you can't settle for anything less than perfect." Layla moved closer and onto the chair Karlee was sitting on.

"I know and I'm going to use this month to figure out what I really want... without acting like a slapper. At least by getting the wedding back on, If I realize that's what I want, Its there. You have to understand."

"Fine."

"And you'll still come to the wedding?" She asked. Karlee just stared blanky at Layla.

"I'll go but only if you can convince everyone that Greg is truly the one you want." Karlee smiled and placed her hand on Layla's knee. Layla smiled back before throwing her arms around her best friends neck.

xXx

"So this is your idea of repackaging yourself?" Stephanie asked Layla who was sitting in one of the three seats situated in front of Stephanie McMahons desk. Karlee and Kaitlyn occupied the other two whilst the three other members of the shield stood in a row behind them. Layla nodded at Steph's question and she sat back to look a the group.

"Well... You do look like a wrestling stable... But I hope you realize that this will have to include you and Roman appearing as a couple... or else the storyline wouldn't work." Layla looked at her knees whilst Steph sent a wink to Karlee and Kaitlyn, something Seth and Dean quicky picke up on.

"I understand." Stephanie nodded and dug out some paper.

"Right. Well I want Seth, Roman and Dean in a match against Langston, Cesaro and Swagger with Karlee and Kaitlyn ringside. I need things to get out of hand and for Kaitlyn to get smashed in the head with the belt, Karlee being held back and Roman getting beat down. Then Layla can come out for the save. Got that?" Layla nodded, smiling like a proud child.

"That's only a test run though and then depening on the crowds reaction, we can se about getting it written into a contract." Layla shook hands with her boss before exiting with the rest of the group. Girl squels ensued as soon as they reached their dressing room with the boys ignoring their freaking out as they dissapeared into the room.

"I can't believe we're going to be working together again! I'm so excited!" Kaitlyn squealed.

"Plus you get to get it on with Roman..." Karlee teased. And for the first time that day, she didn't retaliate. Instead, a wide grin made its way over her face.

xXx

**First, I have three things I need to let you know about.**

**1. I'm in the middle of setting up a website. Any of you that would be willing to contribute would be amazingly helpful.**

**2. Get voting in my poll for the next couple you want to be in my next story. As many votes as you want.**

**3. My competition is still open for the Karlee OneShots. The winner gets their oneshot in my next Shield story, published on my tumblr and a generous shutout on twitter.**

SO sorry about taking up your time with that. Does anyone actually read them anyway? Anyways... What will Layla's appearance like? will she get her new contract?

_Remember to Review... I went from eight reviews per chapter to four... _

Love you guys so much!

Amanda Xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

CONGRATULATIONS to the newly married, Mr and Mrs Runnels! I hope Cody and Brandi have many wonderful years together! Congrats is also in order for Mr Daniel Bryan!  
THE NEW WWE CHAMP!

xXx

The show had officially started and Layla's phone had been ringing constantly, mostly from calls by Greg. Layla had been running around like an excited puppy all day and Karlee and Kaitlyn had lost the will to live hours before. The curlers in Layla's hair bounced everywhere as she bopped along to the music that was playing in the dressing room shared by the six wrestlers. The girls were all dressed in white towels whilst they concentrated on their tans, Layla on the other hand was rummaging through her suitcase.

"Guys! I have nothing to wear tonight!" She was throwing colourful clothes everywhere, all colours that any member of The Shield shouldn't be seen dead in. And then as if by magic, the door opened and the other three members of The Shield wandered in.

"Looking good ladies... although I don't think white is really our colour." Seth announced, pointing to Kaitlyn's white towel.

"Neither is any of this stuff." Dean started picking up the pink shirts, red trousers and blue shorts up off the floor and throwing them back into Layla's bag.

"I have nothing to wear and I can't exactly run out and get something!" Layla was beginning to get frantic and she knew she couldn't let anyone down. Not tonight.

"Give me five minutes." Roman took off out the door and ran down the hall, leaving everyone a little startled.

"He's been funny all day." Seth explained, sitting down and pulling Kaitlyn onto his knee, much to her protest. Dean pulled Karlee to him and examined her face, noticing that the bruise and cut were fast fading. Dean kissed the spot sweetly, earning a whoop from the rest of the gang. Karlee blushed and pulled away, walking to the vanity mirror.

"We're going out in an hour. We need to be ready!" Kaitlyn groaned as she slithered away to get dresses, in her usual attire of cargo pants and a camo fitted waistcoat. Seth silently followed with a wild grin appearing on his face like an excited child. The girls already had hair and make up done, with Layla just needing to remove her curlers. Karlee picked up her bag and made her way to th toilets, Dean exiting the room to get everyone water.

Roman entered the room seconds later, startling Layla slightly and making her jump. He held out a long line of fabric that looked like a maxi dress but on closer inspection, she saw it was a jumpsuit with ankles that tied in cute tiny bows. He also handed her a pair of boots, the kind you would wear to complete a grunge look but with a heel.

"Good job Punk brought Amy with him tonight. That lady is a lifesaver." Karlee popped her head around the corner, dressed in a corset style top that made her boobs pop and a pair of black skinny jeans, completing her look with boots identical to Layla's

"Amy's here?" Karlee squealed. Roman rolled his eyes and nodded, sending Karlee into a state of frenzy, causing her to run out the door like a rocket. Layla gave Roman a quick smile and ran around the corner to get changed in the tiny cubicle that occupied a large section of the room. She came out a few minutes later, hauling the top of the jumpsuit up with her hair falling in waves around her shoulder. Roman's eyes had a hard time staying in is head as he looked her over. Karlee had returned from her trip, bringing Punk and Amy with her.

"Awe babe... You look stunning!" Amy, Or Lita as the fans knew her, welcomed her with a hug.

"I'm so nervous. I've never worked with Swagger or Cesaro before."

"Swagger can get real aggressive, especially towards the Divas so just be careful out there." Punk called out.

"When you come out, just come straight at me, and make sure you stay to my left side." Roman sounded serious.

"Ok, Thanks guys. It means a lot." Layla smiled warmly and kaitlyn enveloped her in a hug.

"Group hug!" Seth called out as he jumped into the middle of them.

xXx

Layla was getting so into the match, she nearly missed her go signal. The Shield started off great and were holding up really well. Until Cesaro soared through the air and took out Roman and Seth, with Seth taking most of the impact. Layla gasped as Dean struggle to his feet, faced with Langston and Swagger at the same time. Now Dean could fight but he had held his own pretty much so far in this match and he was beginning to get exhausted. Karlee and Kaitlyn both jumped up onto the ring apron and cheered him on, being careful not to get in the way of Langston and Swagger. Dean stumbled to his feet and leant against the ropes for support, his red lip showing signs of being busted open. Kaitlyn leapt to Seth's aid, trying to help him up but only managing to roll him away from the ring apron. Now that was Seth out. Dean struggled to fend off the two large men that were now onto him like a pair of vultures, Karlee's usually mocked up face now showing signs of genuine concern. A double powerbomb onto the outside mat took Dean out and Karlee ran to him like a bat out of hell. Roman struggled into the mat, suddenly deciding that was a bad idea as all three men started to pound their fists into his curled up body. Layla gasped as Kaitlyn got into the ring with one half of the tag belts, smashing Cesaro over the back with it and dropping it to the ground, trying to make a quick escape. She was grabbed by Langston and held back and Cesaro reared his ugly head, picking up the belt as he rose. Layla couldn't look as a sickening smack echoed around the arena followed by the thud as Kaitlyn fell to the mat.

Karlee saw red as she saw her probably unconscious friend fall and she stepped into the ring, not caring about the mammoth men that stood before her. She yelled at them before sending a swift slap to Swagger's face, causing him to stumble from shock. She then booted Cesaro in the knee before sending a roundhouse kick to the skull. She proudly admired Cesaro as he slumped, dusting off her hands as she turned to face Langston, who resembled a raging bull by that point. He grabbed her by the throat and held her high into the air before turning sideways and throwing her into the corner.

Layla grabbed the nearest thing she could find and after being quite pleased with her weapon of choice, she headed to make her entrance. No music was played but Layla came running to the ring, baseball bat in hand and smashed Cesaro in the back before he could stand up, taking Langston's legs from underneath him then bringing the bat down onto his back at full force. She turned to face a seething Jack Swagger.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He raged, screaming into her face. Layla dropped the bat in her haste to get away but Swagger grabbed her by the hair, dragging her into the middle of th ring and screaming into her face.

"You are not meant to be here! Do you understand? You do not belong here!" Layla whimpered under his tight aggressive grip but hope shone through as she saw Roman in his 'ready to pounce' stance. If only she could get him to turn around. Layla kept up the scared little girl facade for only a few second moree before retracting her leg and booting him directly in the knee, causing him to throw her to the ground and swivel round into the line of fire.

SPEAR!

The crowd roared as Roman near enough snapped one half of the 'Real Americans' in half. Swagger lay motionless on the mat as Roman shouted at him, a little too close for comfort. Layla could barely make out what he was saying above the chanting of the crowds but she knew it was because of what he had screamed at her minutes ago. Roman finished his mini rant and stood up just as the two other Shield member helped their women into the ring, all battered and bruised. Seth raised the hand of Kaitlyn whilst Karlee and Dean made th effort to life their arms together. Layla on the other had had her arm raised for her as the now six members of the shield shouted out, one by one.

Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta

SHIELD.

xXx

I'm truly sorry about the slow updates. I cannot apologize enough but I'm just back at school and have fallen out of my updating schedule. How many times a week would you like to see me update?

Also check out my poll! Finalizing the last of the couples for my next story! (After this one and the next Karlee/Dean one!)

Also I need people to help me out with my new website, which will be launching soon, so If you are interested, please send me a PM.

Lots of love,  
Amanda Xo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

xXx

Layla let out a deep sigh as the water bounced off hr skin, splashing onto the walls of this inside of the locker room shower. She could hear the other members of her new faction but she paid no notice as she shampooed her soft long brunette hair. She had nearly ten missed calls from Greg and at first she was worried but after calling Nattie, she was assure he was fine and was only probably calling to see that she was ok. Those number of calls had multiplied by nearly ten by the time she blow dried her hair and threw it up in a messy pile on the top of her head. She changed into a pair of joggers and a vest tee before packing her things and rolling her suitcase out into the locker room, placing it with the others. Dean and Karlee were absolutely buzzing with excitement.

"What's up with that two?" She asked Kaitlyn as she went to slip on her hi-tops that were sitting in the corner.

"They get to sit in the front for the first four hours of this car ride." Layla mentally slapped herself. She had totally forgotten they were ment to be riding to Montreal and she had forgotten to book a flight. Kaitlyn smiled.

"You have to backseat it with Roman. Me and Seth need to get some sleep." Kaitlyn let out a wry smile as Layla's phone rang in her hand again. suddenly all eyes wer on her, as they all knew who it was and why that person was calling. Layla raised the phone to her ear and pressed the answer button. The shouting started almost immediately and everyone stood by Layla as to hear what was being said.

"What the fuck was that? We are meant to be getting married and you're out there grinding against Roman?" Layla couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious? I get put into a storyline and you kick up a hissy fit about it? Grow p and call me back when you put your big boy pants on!" Layla threw her phone onto the chair as she took a few seconds to calm down.

"He needs to get a grip of himself before I do. Around his neck preferably." Layla smiled but rolled her eyes at his attempt of protection.

"We're sorta taking a break, meeting up when we get to Florida in a month. Hopefully by then I'll have sorted myself out." Kaitlyn and Karlee wrapped their arms around their best friend, encasing her in a sisterly hug.

"We'll help you out." Kaitlyn whispered. Layla drew back and smiled at the two girls.

"And remember what I said. If you really want to marry that... thing you have to convince me you truly want him." Karlee's voice was kind but stern at the same time and Layla knew she was only looking out for her friend. She nodded gratefully.

"God what would I do without you?"

xXx

There were sound proof sliding partitions in the mini-bus that Seth and Kaitlyn had rented. This had many advantages, especially when Dean and Karlee would get a chance to sit at the back. But it also meant that after Seth and Kaitlyn fell asleep and shut their partition, Roman and Layla were left alone to make their own conversation. It had started off slow and generally chitchat but before long, Roman had Layla laughing with tears streaming down her face as he told her stories about his time in football.

"What about your debut? I remember everyone going crazy about it. Like all the girls in the back were like wild animals." Roman chuckled.

"I don't understand the fascination with us. Although we each take it in turns to dress up like total knobs. Did you see Dean and his flourescent yellow shirt a few weeks ago?" Layla cackled up as she remembered the horrible top Dean wore to a signing a few weeks back. The internet had gone crazy for that.

"Us girls tried, a few years back to see who could wear the most clothes and get off with it, you know since we have to dress like hookers sometimes. Well I won that one." Roman tilted his head, as if to ask what she did.

"I dressed as a penguin and ran t the ring during a house show. To this day, no-one knows who that was apart from the divas." Roman fell about laughing as Layla made noises, obviously to imitate a penguin. Roman stole a second to admire her laugh, watch how she held her stomach as she giggled and the way her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to calm herself down. Layla knew herself that deep down, Greg couldn't make her laugh like that but maybe that was only because they hadn't ever had a chance to talk and be silly together. She felt relaxed and she didn't know if that was because of Roman or the fact that she didn't have to worry about Greg, or the fact she had her job in a stable position. Layla let out a protested yawn, quickly trying to cover up the face so that Roman didn't think he was boring her.

"Tired?" He asked and she nodded sheepishly. What he did next was unexpected but sweet. Roman reached down by his feet and pulled out a soft pink blanket and a fuzzy black cushion. he placed the cushion on his thighs and gae the blanket to Layla.

"Make yourself comfy. We have about eight hours before we have to get into the front seat. layla smiled and sorted her seatbelt so she could lay down. Roman placed a hand on the seat by her stomach, stopping her falling forward if the car was to jolt suddenly or anything. he used his other hand to pull the blanket up and fix it so there were no gaps. Layla snuggled down under the unexpectedly comfy blanket.

"Thank you." She whispered softly before letting her hair splay out over Roman's legs as sleep claimed her tired body.

xXx

Silly chapter but lots more Roman/Layla cuteness to come! I've already written out the next chapter and the first chapter of my new Karlee story and I warn you, both are quite dark and sad, mainly because I broke up with my boyfriend today and had to find an outlet for my anger. But I think you will like them.

_**REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL TO DECIDE THE NEXT COUPLE FOR MY STORY. ITS A TIE SO FAR!**_

Excuse me if I don't update straight away, have to deal with my broken heart first. Remember to review!  
_Amanda Xo_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

xXx

He watched her as she slept. He truly cared for this girl yet he could see she was broken. Her heart needed to be stitched back together carefully by the right person before it was ready to give and be loved. But yet, as he watched her, he knew he was the perfect person for that job.

xXx

Layla jolted awake as the van rounded a corner, sending her head smashing into the glass window. As her eyes widened, she slowly looked around her, sure she fell asleep in the back seat with Roman, not in the front seat with him driving.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up." Roman chuckled, his voice dry and crackly, as if he was tired. Layla smiled and grabbed her jumper that was sitting next to her. She pulled it over her head and laying her head onto her palm, rested her elbow on the side of the door. She still felt tired but her body was achy from RAW and her mind was still fuzzy.

"Did I not fall asleep in the back?" Layla finally quizzed, unsure if she had dreamt it or not. Roman smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but you looked real peaceful so when Seth and Kaitlyn moved after their drive, I carried you to the front. You slept for like eight hours straight." Layla blushed. Sleep wasn't coming very easy for her yet one night beside Roman must have done the trick. She felt a soft thud beside her only to look down and see a chocolate milkshake, a caramel muffin and a chicken salad. Her favorite foods.

"Thought you might want a snack." Roman felt slightly cringey but he thought she would like the gesture. She yawned, opening the food and taking big mouthfuls, not caring what Roman thought. He liked that. She yawned again after finishing and seconds later, Greg popped into her head. She had that bad feeling about things again and she knew that was never a good thing.

"You okay? You look worried?" Roman asked, one hand on the steering wheel and one resting on his lap. Layla shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling about something..." She explained. She fished out her phone and unlocked it hovering over Nat's number.

"I'm guessing that bad feeling is about our ex's?" Layla smiled slightly at the tone of voice he used.

"Is it too early to call Nat? I mean, she's in there half six to twelve every day." Roman thought about it for a few seconds before replying.

"If you need that closure, you call her but don't expect the news to be the greatest. I mean if-" Roman's voice was cut off by a ringing, coming from the phone Layla held in her hand.

"Shit." Layla saw Nat's picture light up the screen. She knew her feeling was about to have some evidence to back up her feelings.

"Hey, Layla speaking." She tried to make her voice sound confident, despite her heart feel as though it was about to break."

"Hey sweetie, Its Nattie. I have some news for you." Layla felt the lump in her throat rise painfully. Roman drove the car into a pit stop and almost instantly undid his seatbelt to move closer to her. Karlee and Dean were the first out to see what was wrong and after Roman quietly explained, they passed the information onto Kaitlyn and Seth.

"I just wanted to let you know that Greg and Rosa shared a room last night. I saw her come out of his room at six this morning when I left to pick up Nikki and Brie." Tears pricked at Layla's eyes as the realization hit her. That was it. her relationship was over. She wasn't getting married anymore. She was done. Without realizing, Roman took the phone from her hand while she gazed into space.

"Hey Nat, It's Roman here. Layla's sorta drifted off..." Nat sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I feel really bad but it had to be said. Please look after her and give her a hug."

"I'll deal with him when I see him,don'tworry about that. Thanks Nat, I'll take good care of her." She sighed, thanked him and then cut the call. Layla was crying, holding her head in her hands as she wept.

"You guys jump in the back, I'll drive." Dean offered. They were nearly at their destination and only had a few more miles to go before they all checked into a hotel. Roman took Layla's hand softly and led her back to their seat. She walked alongside him, wiping her eyes but still sniffling. Roman belted her in and held her close, something she wasn't bothered about. Any human contact would have done her.

"I feel like utter shit. How could he promise me something only to go and fuck it up less than twenty four hours later." Roman didn't know what to say so instead, he wiped the tears away from her face and hugged her tightly.

"Here's what we're going to do. We'll check in at the hotel and then grab some breakfast, maybe take a walk in the park with some frozen yoghurt?" Layla smiled gratefully.

"Is it okay if us two just go? I really don't want to sit and listen to Karlee threaten to take a baseball bat to his legs..." Both of them chuckled as they knew fine that was exactly what she would say and do.

xXx

_Short chapter but it sets it up perfectly for the next chapter. I want to ask you though, how fast do you want things to move with them? What would be your ideal plot for this story. let me know in the reviews!_

**_last canc to vote in round 2 of the poll... someone tells me Brie and Daniel are in the lead with Kaitlyn/Dolph and Naomi/Jimmy in close second! _**

Love you all so much! Remember to review! (Especially since you guys have had two updates in two days!)  
Amanda Xo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

xXx

Layla looked down at the table coldly as she swirled her straw around in the tall glass of strawberry milkshake. Roman wandered back from the bathroom and placed their order with the elderly waitress.

"What's your lady havin'?" She asked, rolling a boiled sweet around on her mouth. Roman smiled at her question. He pulled out his wallet and laid down a few bills.

"A pile of pancakes with cream and chocolate please. And a strawberry smoothie to go, I'll signal you." She smiled and commented slyly on his sweet gesture. He walked back to where Layla was sitting and her head slowly looked up, offering him a soft smile. He sat down slowly, trying to figure out how to start a conversation before his ass touched the seat.

"Thanks for this, I really needed some time away from the rest of them and i don't think I could be on my own." Roman smiled and took her hand, rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb. She seemed slightly more calm than she did a few hours before.

"Nah, It's okay, anything for a friend." Layla's heart sunk. Friend. That's all she was to him.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, honestly hoping she would say no. Anything more said about Greg would make him want to rip his head off.

"I don't know, maybe that's a subject more suited to the girls. I mean, I know fine that you, Seth and Dean aren't best pleased with him." Roman smiled. She knew him well.

"Just wait till we get our hands on him." Layla tilted her head and smirked.

"What am I going to do about the wedding? Do I call him and cancel it or will I just leave it?" Roman grinned.

"You want to do the nice polite, good girl thing? Then call him and cancel it. Otherwise withdraw all your money from the bank, make him pay for it and then don't turn up on the big day." This made Layla giggle.

"Well I am a member of The Shield now..." That made a smile cross both of their faces. The happy moment was interrupted by the old waitress placing their plates onto the table, Layla's face lighting up when she saw the pile of delicious food, all for her.

"How did you know I wanted strawberry pancakes?" She asked, stabbing her fork into the middle of them and shovelling the food into her mouth. Roman shrugged as he too threw the food down his throat, eager for some real food after living off cheap sandwiches on the road.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" He asked as he took a long gulp of his wanted to go and train but Layla probably wanted to do otherwise. He watched her put her fork down and think for a few seconds.

"Silly request, I know but we couldn't go and find somewhere to train? i haven't been able to actually wrestle with someone unless it's in front of a crowd. It's been a long time since I've gotten this kind of freedom." Roman could hear the sadness filter through in her voice and he felt so sorry for her. Hr request was simple though and he knew it would make for a great day.

xXx

Roman and Layla dragged their suitcases into the front hall of the hotel, letting a spotty but kind teenager take them from the pair.

"You take the other suitcase out and I'll grab our key." Layla suggested as she walked towards the snooty looking receptionist. They had agreed that sharing a room wouldn't only be cheaper but Layla could be doing with the company.

"Hey, I booked a room over the phone. Reserved by Reigns." She didn't say a word as her gorgeous manicured nails tapped on the keyboard in front of her. Layla took pleasure in looking at the photos of celebrities that adorned the walls behind the desk. Faces that any place would be happy to have as a guest.

"There you go. Room 213." Layla smiled a fake smile and took the purple key out of barbies hand, turning round to find Roman grinning. He put an arm around Layla's shoulder at the same second that Barbie stood up and leant against the table top, boobs near enough touching her chin.

"Though I'd swoop in and save ya. She looked like she was about to claw you." Roman and Layla both chuckled as they walked up the stairs together, their bags obviously already at the door. Layla handed Roman the key as she pulled up the handle from her bronze coloured suitcase, ready to wheel it in when Roman burst out laughing, the rumbling coming from deep in his throat. Layla leapt in front of him, only to be met with a horrific sight.

one bed.

"Shit, seriously?" Layla cursed under her breath, smacking her forehead with her palm. Roman laughed and pulled the rest of the cases in.

"Go and get ready woman. You have ten minutes before we haul ass." Layla rolled her eyes, grabbed her gear and disappeared into the bathroom whilst Roman changed in the room, throwing Layla's things to one side of the bed and keeping his on the other. He changed into a pair of knee length baggy gym shots and a black skintight vest. He sat on the bed as he tied his hair up with one of Layla's hair ties that were laying on the bed. The door clicked open moments later and out stepped Layla, her tight workout leggings and a purple sports bra on, still looking flawless. Her hair was tied up on top of her head in a messy bun, her curls getting in the way.

"Ready to go?" She asked, bouncing out the door with a more than satisfied grin on her face.

xXx

A thin layer of sweat coated their skin but they didn't care, they were wrasslin. Layla giggled wildly as she ducked a punch and jumped onto Roman's back, applying the sleeper hold. Roman was a little taken aback as he tried to reach around and grab her. Layla giggled as kept her legs around him tightly but let go,bending backwards and downwards to grab one of his legs. Two seconds later, Roman felt himself teetering slightly before falling onto his front, a cackling Layla sitting on his back.

"How on earth did you do that?" He asked as he picked himself up. Layla touched her nose, signalling it was a secret so Roman walked forward, towering over her.

"Oh really?" He moved a strand of hair from out in front of her face, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Layla gulped, feeling his touch on her made the hair on her arms stand on end. She felt hot all of a sudden and the electrifying experience was scaring her

xXx

Love this pairing! But what should I do to mix things up? Ideas anyone!

And remember to vote on Round three of my poll! the couple is Brie and Daniel Bryan and this round decides the plot for the story. Choose from the suggestions or suggest your own. Thanks so much!

Remeber to review,Love you all lots, like vodka shots!

Amanda Xo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

xXx

Layla's heart was still thumping as she stood in the shower of the gym. Roman had looked at her so intensely that her knees were becoming weak and her head started to spin. She dragged her hands over her head and let her head gently rest on the cubicle wall.

"why do things have to be so hard?" She groaned as she let the water wash over her body. She knew deep down she had to sort things out with Greg but could she actually come face to face with him without killing him?

"Layla? Are you okay in there?" A voice came and Layla shot up, immediately recognizing the voice that belonged to Kaitlyn. Layla switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around her head and her body, taking a deep breath before walking out. Kaitlyn could immediately tell there was something wrong.

"What's up babe?" Kaitlyn asked as she guided Layla over to the bench beside the heater. Layla sighed as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm a total fuck-up Kait." Kaitlyn gasped and put her hands around Layla's immediately thought Greg had been in contact and had been screwing with her head again but when she saw that Layla wasn't crying, she decided against the idea.

"Well fancy telling me what's the matter? I'm no mind reader." Layla sat up and let her head fall back onto the wall behind her, letting out yet another groan. She could easily tell Kaitlyn about the moment she had shared with Roman but that could cause all sorts of problems when Kaitlyn opened her big mouth. But on the other hand, if she kept it secret, she would most likely burst.

"Me and Roman sorta had a moment..." And before she could stop herself, she had blurted it all out. Kaitlyn gasped and clapped her hands together.

"That's amazing sweetie! You might finally have a chance at happiness, Roman's a great guy." Layla held up her hands signalling her to stop.

"Calm down, I'm not starting anything with him. At all. Plus, I still haven't ended things with Greg..." Layla let off a slight smile as she thought about Roman. He would make an amazing partner but she was still officially engaged to Greg and as much as an asshole he was, she wasn't going to start a relationship whilst being with someone else.

"Although you couldn't get with Roman s he'd be classed as your rebound and you don't want an awkward one night stand on your record, especially with him." Layla laughed at her friends straight-forwardness.

"I don't even know he feels the same way, we're making a mountain out a molehill here." Layla explained. He had only taken her out for breakfast and to train and now she was talking to her best friend about starting a relationship with him.

"Let me get dressed so I can get some food. I need to get to the mall so I can get some clothes for Monday." Layla explained, dragging some clothes out of a bag Kaitlyn had brought her.

"We have a press event tomorrow. Us girls are required to wear black." Layla nodded as she slipped on her underwear underneath her towel whilst she talked to Kaitlyn about their clothes. The light conversation took her mind off of the Roman and Greg situation and it was what she needed. Retail therapy.

xXx

Roman wasn't in the room when Layla and Kaitlyn went back and as soon as Kaitlyn saw the bed, she whipped her phone out and called Karlee, who was heard running down the corridor withing seconds.

"Are you serious?" She yelped as she stopped in the bedroom. Layla wasn't sure what they were both looking at until she saw the bed in front of her and she rolled her eyes.

"Simple miscommuntication with the front desk that's all. Plus nothings happened yet as I haven't had a chance to sleep in it." Kaitlyn let out a squeal as she pointed again to Layla.

"You said yet!"

"That doesn't mean anything is going to happen at all. I'm still officially engaged." Layla watched as Karlee rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Can we just go shopping, I need a girly talk." Kaitlyn let out a wicked grin, knowing what Layla had to tell her.

xXx

Karlee had agreed with what Kaitlyn said but Layla was quick to shoot down any mention of a new romance. Greg still played heavily on her mind and whilst she was still with him, she vowed not to jump into bed with anyone else. Layla thumbed the gorgeous fabric Karlee was piling into her hands, all the while the only wondering how she would look in the dresses. Greg's words had made a permanent scar on her brain and she wasn't going to be able to forget it that quickly. She slipped into a skin-tight black dress in the changing rooms and admired herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy from not properly drying it after her gym session and her face was make-up free. There were two faults straight away. She was the scar on her knee from where she had her knee surgery, something that everyone would surely notice. it was ugly and a horrible shade of white so it stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hips were wide and she always saw them as a problem as it made the curve of her body more prominent. Her boobs looked too big for the dress, a problem which she knew Karlee struggled with. But she saw it as a flaw. A tear dropped down her cheek as she slowly undressed, not daring to look at herself in the mirror before leaving.

"Layla, Are you okay?" Karlee asked as she put her arm around Layla's shoulders, trying to comfort her as se walked hastily through the boutique. Layla shook her head.

"I can't do this thing tomorrow. I can't do this whole Shield storyline. I just can't do it! Look at the complete and utter state of me?" She threw her hands up in the air as she grabbed hr bag and phone and left the two girls standing in the shop, dumbfounded.

xXx  
Layla threw herself onto the huge double bed as soon as she got into her room, not caring who saw her as she ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face as she let all her emotions out. Greg was getting to her, planting his words firmly in her mind and it bother ed her. She wasn't able to move on whilst he was still there. She wanted to. She wanted to be free, away from the monster she called her Fiance.

A slight bang of the door made her jolt up and her insides dropped as she saw the figure of Roman standing at the bottom of the bed, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he took in the sight of the crying woman laid on the bed, crying her little heart out.

xXx

I'll try and get a second update up tonight but I can't promise anything but depends on the amount of reviews I get. Will Layla carry on with her storyline and what will she do about Greg? Find out in Chapter 14!

Lots of hate happening on my Tumblr too so if that person is reading this, hope you liked it!

Also remember to vote in the poll to decide on the plot for the Daniel Bryan/ Bri Bella Story. Any suggestions are welcome. Voting can be done on th top of my profile!

Remember to review, Love you all lots.  
Amanda Xo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_This is going to be a very emotional chapter for Layla and focuses on a topic very close to me and meaningful to a lot of girls out there - being alone and body image. I hope I've managed to portray it in the right way._

xXx

"Layla, What the hell happened?" Roman asked, flinging his toothbrush behind him as he flew to comfort her. He scooped her up and sat on the bed with his legs outstretched, putting Layla down on top of him and cradling her like a small child. She continued to sob quietly and no matter how much she tried to hide her red eyes, Roman could see.

"I had a mental moment when I went shopping with the girls. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and freaked. I'm a fat mess." Roman scoffed at her absurd confession and it took Layla by surprise. She looked up at him through her thick, dark eyelashes and saw there was a slight smile on his face.

"Stand up." he ordered her, his voice serious but soft and comforting. She did as she was told, taking a hold of his hand to help her up. He stood up quickly after and he walked into the bathroom. He picked her up by the waist and sat her on the counter, pulling her luggage from out a cupboard. She was sort of surprised to watch him open her suitcase and start rifling through her clothes. He pulled out a few tops and looked at the tags.

"Size 4. And you're trying to tell me you're fat?" Layla blushed as she realized how stupid she was sounding. She watched again from under her lashes as Roman pulled out a slinky red dress with a buckle that tied the material together.

"Now I'm betting that would look amazing on you." He blurted out, quickly cursing himself for letting out his feelings. Layla blushed wildly and jumped down from the counter, packing away her things and taking the dress out of Roman's fingertips.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but every word that has ever came out of Greg's mouth will stay with me. And that's all there is to it. He made me feel ugly, pointed out all my flaws." Roman stood towering over her, a spellbound look overtaking his face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that it was becoming dark.

"Stick on your bikini, We're going to the pool." Layla had no time to say anything before Roman grabbed his trunks and shut the bathroom door and left her to get ready. Layla whipped out her phone. She tapped quickly before letting it ring.

"Hello?" Greg sounded tired.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Layla waited for his reply.

"Layla is that you?" He asked and Layla snorted at his words. He didn't know the voice of his supposed wife-to-be.

"Me and you are over. I never want to see you again. Cancel the wedding." She demanded. She felt no emotion as she ended the call. She looked at her blotchy eyes in the mirror and sighed.

She was now alone. Again. Anyone she had ever loved in her life had either walked away or she had pushed them to the brink of exploding, forcing them away. She took heed of Roman's request and slipped into her favorite pastel blue bikini with the bow in the middle of the bra and a short skirt like rim around the bottoms. It was revealing so she tried to find a skirt to slip on but to no avail.

"I left a white shirt in the sink, Thought you might want it." Roman shouted through the door making Layla jump a mile into the air. She shouted back a quick thanks and took the rumpled shirt out of the basin, unfolding it and taking a distant look at it. It was clean but the wrinkles suggested that either Roman had packed it wet or he didn't know how to iron.

"I'll meet you at the pool." And with that she heard the front door shut. After taking a deep breath she pulled her hair out of the messed up ponytail and brushed it out into her natural soft waves. She pinned it back at one side with a small pink flower clip from her bag and patted her face with a cold flannel, letting her puffy eyes settle back to normal. She looked ready for the beach and she had to admit,although she had made the effort, she still felt fat and frumpy. Grabbing the shirt Roman had left, she slipped it on, pulled the cuffs into her palms and left the hotel room.

xXx

Roman did a double take as he saw Layla walking towards him, a shy smile on her face. She looked absolutely amazing despite the massive shirt that settled just above her knees. Her bronzed skin slightly glowed under the dull lights that surrounded the pool. The pool was fancy and the steps started underneath the water so Layla timidly stepped into the cool water and swam over to Roman slowly, a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"You took your time." He asked softly with a slight grin on his face. It was then she realized he must have heard the conversation that took place with Greg whilst she was in the bathroom. She smiled and lowered herself into the water so her mouth was just on the surface of the water, slowly blowing bubbles.

"I'm really proud of you, especially the way you did it. No regrets right?" She took a second.

"I don't know yet. He was the closest I have ever been to being happy. Everyone I've ever been with doesn't seem to want to make it work. Either that or I'm just un=loveable." She let out an unstable laugh that made Roman worry.

"You will find someone else. Someone who will love you for all that you are and appreciates you as a person." He smiled and gave her a hug. Layla closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

xXx

Next chapter will be the media event which will put Roman and Layla's relationship under the spotlight...  
Remember to review ad vote on the poll to decide on the plot for the D-Bry/Bri story.

Two reviews for the last chapter guys! C'Mon!  
Amanda Xo


	15. Chapter 15

This story will be going on a lengthy hiatus, maybe even deleted for the following reasons.

* * *

- There seems to be little or no interest in the story and for those of you who liked it, I'm extremely sorry

- I have very little inspiration for it and I would rather concentrate on a story I could do well rather than a rushed one

- I feel as though my plot has to be re-written and thought over more thoroughly

* * *

Keep and eye out for my two new stories,

Bri/Daniel Bryan

and

Karlee/Dean.

Sorry to anyone who liked this, I appreciate your views/reviews and I promise it will be finished at one point.

Amanda Xo


End file.
